Hogwarts Ancients and Moderns
by Scoodoo58
Summary: Well the Yami's and hikaris get invited to hogwarts along with Joey and Seto who also have yamis. While at Hogwarts they go to Egypt on a Class trip. So R
1. Frozen owls and Extra characters

The Hogwarts Ancients and Moderns (scene 1)

Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own Yugioh (which is sad because I was so looking forward to owning Y. Bakura.)

Summary: The Yami's and Hikaris go to Hogwarts where they then go to Egypt on a Class trip. Seto and Joey join them with their own yami's (haven't seen a lot of these now have we) and they have lots of Magical fun!

Y.Bakura: That was a really sucky summary

Ryou to Bakura: blah,blah Bakura to Ryou blah,blah

Yugi to Yami: /blah blah/ Yami to Yugi blah blah

Malik to Marik hello Marik to Malik hello

Seth to Seto $blah,blah$ and Seth to seto $$blah blah$$

Joey to Jonas #blah blah# Jonas to Joey ##blah blah##

Seto or Seth to anyone in thought speak (blah) they may also be thinking to themselves which is 'blah'

bows to you guys/girls

§

Ryou woke up to a pecking on his window and a screaming yami that was both yelling through the link and through his mouth.

"Ryou WAKE UP" (repeat this about 5 times and you have got it)

"I am up, you can stop yelling now" Ryou said as he winced

"NO I CAN"T THERE IS SOME WEIRD BIRD OUTSIDE YOUR WINDOW AND I JUST ACCIDENTLY REFROZE MY WAFFLES" Bakura screamed with tears streaming down his face.

"wha, a bird and you. . . . how did you refreeze your waffles" Ryou said as Bakura calmed down.

"I don't know how I did it but I was mad at my waffles because they wouldn't cut right with my fork and suddenly they where frozen again to the plate. I think it was me who did it so I am. . . . GOING TO SHOW OF TO THE PHAROAH!!!" Bakura said running out of Ryou's bedroom, but then running back in. "Bye Ryou. You should really get that bird away from the window, I think that he is starting to peck a hole in it" after that Bakura left.

§

"Well that was weird" Ryou said to himself as he opened the window to his bedroom letting the weird bird in that turned out to be an owl. Ryou noticed that there was a note on it as he let it in his now soundless bedroom. 'Weird, there is a note on an owl in my bedroom. I wonder who it is addressed to?' Ryou leaned in on the bird to grab the note. When he got it he saw the address on it was to him. 'I am almost not surprised that it is to me. With what has happened to me this morning, who would be.' The envelope said

Ryou Bakura

56 painter road, Domino

Aprt.3

1st bedroom to the left

'that is more that an a little creepy, I wonder what is inside' (A/N: beware I am NOT a very imaginative person)

Dear Mr. Ryou Bakura,

You and your brother have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would like you to attend our school. You and you brother will be 2/10 of the people coming from Japan. I hope to see you and your brother there.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

'uhh, I don't have a brother. Unless they mean Bakura, uh oh' At this conclusion Ryou became still. Then the bird flew to his shoulder , suddenly as if in slow motion Matrix style Bakura flipped the bird down and froze him to the floor. "OH MY GOD, I killed the bird" he screamed "but how did I do it" he added as an after thought. Ryou looked down at the poor frozen owl. 'I think I should go visit Yugi'

§

As Ryou approached the game shop he heard shout of "that's NOT TRUE. ICE IS SOOOOO COOLER THAN FIRE" and he instantly suspected correctly that they where from Bakura. He also assumed (A/N: assumed hehe) that Yugi and Yami had gotten powers like theirs, only that they where fire. Personally, Ryou was glad that he had Ice, fire sounded kind of dangerous and with a yami like his anything could happen.

Ryou walked up to the door but he ran into 4 people at once. He wasn't surprised about the fact that he ran into them more like the fact that they where 'twins' of Kaiba and Joey. So Ryou just stood there staring and waiting for an explanation.

Seto 'or who he thought was the normal Seto Kaiba', was the first to speak "lets go inside then me and the mutt will explain."

Well that was my story and PLEASE read and review I want to know someone is actually interested.

Y.Bakura: Yes, Yes review or we will all be stuck with a depressed and potentially homicidal Scoodoo. . . . . on second thought don't review I like murderers

ME: Please review I am begging you hands and knees

**Owari (that means the end , right. Because it is the End For now)**

☺☺☺


	2. The Assassin Lord

Hogwarts ancients and Moderns (Scene 2)

Well an update and some notes 

Y.Bakura: Finally, It has been more than a week

ME: I know I am so sorry

**cute-Baka** I guess I could, but I would email you from your address because this would take a lot longer, trust me it would.

I don't own Yugioh, sorry but I have not enough money to get my dream

Recap on the head talking things:

Y.Bakura: That was a really sucky summary

Ryou to Bakura: blah, blah Bakura to Ryou blah, blah

Yugi to Yami: /blah blah/ Yami to Yugi blah blah

Malik to Marik hello Marik to Malik hello

Seth to Seto $blah, blah$ and Seth to Seto $$blah blah$$

Joey to Jonas #blah blah# Jonas to Joey ##blah blah##

Seto or Seth to anyone in thought speak (blah) they may also be thinking to themselves which is 'blah'

§

All of them where sitting in the living room waiting for an explanation from the Jous and Kaibas. The Jou twin was the first to say something. The others knew it wasn't Jou because his honey brown eyes were tinted with red, his hair was darker and he had a menacing air around him that you normally don't want to mess with. " Well, I would first like to say that my name is Jonas and if this silence doesn't stop some one is going to _die_." He said calmly but you could tell that he meant it. The real Jou just sighed waiting for this all to be over as if making it a dream in his mind. 

At this threat, Yami decided to call it he asked a question to satisfy the past Assassin he recognized after hearing his name. "I would like to ask how the _hell_ you to got here in the first place."

Jou answered this one himself " I woke up this morning with an owl outside my window with a letter, after reading it I decided to come here to ask what this was all about" jou took a breath, " When I was walking here I ran into Kaiba who was I guess coming here also" he said inquiring to Kaiba. "Yeah" was Kaiba's answer. Jou then continued with his story " Then that guy in the turban, Shaddi I think was his name, showed up and gave me this Ankh and Kaiba over there the Tauk" " I think they are millennium items but kaiba wouldn't believe me till these two popped up and started fighting over which of us was better. The Kaiba decided to head over here with me to talk about these letters and the millennium Items we have now"

This was when the 2 Ishtars decided to storm in and get an answer out of Yami Yugi.

" What the fuck is this pharaoh, I want to know why an _owl_ showed up in front of my hikari's window . . .. " he dropped of noticing the two extra people. "And why is the Assassin Lord in your living room" he squeaked in a high pitched voice not normally heard from an insane 5000 yr old tomb keeper/mediocre thief. (A/N: Yeah he is from the past in my story so deal with it)

"Well, well, well is it not my old _friend_ Marik, the tomb keeper that just wouldn't die." Said Jonas in a smooth voice.

Bakura decided now was the time to stop glaring at the Pharaoh to address the person that everyone with a brain knew was the High priest of the Pharaoh 5000 years ago. "So priesty, I see you couldn't even catch your own brother before you died" Bakura said in a mocking voice.

I could have very well caught Jonas if I had wanted to. Hearing this Ryou said to Bakura in the mind link Joey's past self and kaiba's past selves are _brothers _Ryou said in a shocked voice. Yep, didn't I ever tell you, no.

"Well as touching as this family reunion is, can we please get to these letters. They say that we are supposed to meet someone at 1 o'clock today and we have 15 min till that time." Kaiba said. He was annoyed that they wouldn't just shut up and talk about the _real_ reason he was here.

" Oh shit, where did it say that they would meet us" Joey said to Kaiba.

" Don't fret mutt, it said Domino Park which is just a little ways away from here" He said. " If we leave **NOW **we can be there on time."

" Okay then we will leave now but I want **ALL **of the Yamis in their Items till we get there because I have a feeling that they won't be in there for a really long time" Said Yugi "because the letters mentioned brothers and the only people they could have meant were the Yamis, so lets go"

§

At the park the group met a man with a long white beard and purple robes and a woman with her hair in a bun and forest green robes, which Bakura said, looked like dresses and he wasn't going to wear one.

The yamis came out of the Items that where either in a pocket or around their necks. Kaiba flat out refused to wear the tauk around his neck even though he was threatened with a beating from Marik, Jonas, and Bakura all together.

" Hello young sirs I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. There have been Magical signals coming from all of you since last year but, we waited till now to tell you this because we wanted you to be able to go a full years term." Said Dumbledore.

" we have transportation for you and you are to arrive tonight in this park to wait for the night bus to drive you to The Leaky Cauldron from which you will go to Diagon Alley. You will catch a train On Platform 9 ¾ and go to Hogwarts." The woman said " there the rest will be explained"

" yes, Thank you Professor McGonagall" Dumbledore said " Here is your money and a Note for the driver to where you go." He said. Then there was a loud Crack and him and the Other teacher where gone.

§

"Well, I should leave and get packing and say good-bye to my family" Jou said. "oh you have a family, can I meet them" Said Jonas. The group heard an exasperated "NO" from Jou as the two left.

" Yah we should go to" was said and followed by the others as the others left to go pack.

"See ya tonight" Yugi Yelled at the retreating backs.

"Well Yugi, Do you have any clothes for me to pack or will I just use yours?" Yami said as Him and Yugi went upstairs to pack for the Year.

♠

Me: well that is the update and I hope you liked it and I would appreciate a review or two.

Y.Bakura: Of course, reviews would be nice so the story can move faster

Jonas: Yep

Y.Bakura: What are you doing here

Jonas: I was invited

OWARI 


	3. Jou and the Gameboy

Hogwarts Ancients and Moderns (Scene 3)

Umm I have decided to uh, no longer have the telepathic things for the people in the individual hikari/yami pairs (not yaoi its just easier to say) because there were to many of them and I know this is lazy but I, Weirdo, am lazier than a lion in the shade.

Y.Bakura: I am so graciously going to do Weirdo's disclaimer because Jonas is to stupid to comprehend such a thing.

Jonas: What!!!!

Y.Bakura: Yuugiou does Not belong to Weirdo and so I won't be getting my hair cut like it was in Egypt….(sadly)

ME: --U

Seto or Seth telepathic speak (hello!!) and other people's thoughts 'hello!!'

§

**_JOU'S HOUSE_**

As Jou and Jonas reached Jou's apartment building Jonas noticed a motorbike in the park, he not being able to know what it was, he did the most logical thing, he asked Jou what it was " Hikari, do you know what that thingamajig over there is?

"Huh, what." He looked over to the bike and gasped, "Oh shit, that's Honda's Bike," he practically wheezed out. " What am I going to do, and what am I going to about you"

During this Jonas had gone over to the bike, and was currently trying to figure out what it was exactly. Then the unthinkable happened, Honda came out of the building. "Hey, Jou. What are you doing?" Honda said asking 'Jou'.

"I am doing nothing of your concern" Jonas replied

Suddenly, the real Jou came up behind Honda and said " I uh, see you have met my, uh, cousin" Jou said. 'Ya, _cousin_, sure like he will believe that' Jou thought pessimistically.

"Oh, your cousin. I can see the family resemblance" "but why is he acting like Bakura did when _he_ first saw my bike." Honda asked, amazing Jou with his ignorance toward the outside world.

"So this is a bike, a very genius getaway animal for when you get into a bind, huh." There was a pause in Jonas's speech, "Well me and Jou really must be going to School so goodbye friendly mortal. I will spare you when the Pharaoh lets me have his world." With that Jonas dragged a shocked Jou to the apartment building on their left.

§

"I liked that mortal, he can be my right hand man when the Pharaoh comes to his senses, and he can bring his bike." Jonas remarked as they entered Jou's apartment.

"Ya, whatever. I am going to go get some clothes and I have some that will fit you. I am going to let you watch the TV and I am also going to let you sit on the couch and play with the remote, as long as you don't press these buttons." Jou said as he showed he Tv and how it worked and showed him that he shouldn't push the Power, Record, or sound buttons so he wouldn't yell at Jou while he was busy.

§

About an hour later Jou came out of his room with a duffle bag full of stuff that Jonas said they _had to bring_ after he discovered it. Though Jou absolutely refused to bring the blender, the toaster, the meat tenderizer and the electric turkey carver. Then when he asked the former assassin lord **why** he wanted to bring these items, he answered, "they seem to be good weapons."

"God damn it, where is my Gameboy. God I want my Gameboy" Jou screamed after not being able to find his precious (A/N: I want one SO bad but alas the Christmas master hath not bringeth me one.) handheld gamemaster. And suddenly his Gameboy poofed into the weary boys hand. At this the fearless Jou screeched and threw it out the window.

'oh no the Game-Boy, I am so STUPID' Jou thought "I want the Gameboy back I am so stupid' then another Gameboy popped into his hand. At this Jou looked at the replica and then out the window. He saw the remnants of his old one. He then wondered 'what about that one' and suddenly the remains of his old one appeared in is other hand. At this Jou could not help but gape at the new power he saw that he held. (A/N: Aww the corniness, which is now ruined) "THIS IS SO COOL" he screamed. Which made jonas cme running in and scream to.

This made Jou realize something, wasn't Jonas acting immensely menacing when they were at Yugi's and Now that he was here Jonas was just acting like a Marik high on sugar? "Jonas why are you acting all weird" he asked

Jonas thought a while as if trying to figure out what he meant " I am not acting weird I just have a bad history with your friends, that's all"

"that makes sense, but um did you try to kill Marik or something because he seemed all freaked out when he saw you" Jou asked a question, again.

" uh actually , you can't tell _anyone _about what really happened though, it was an accident, I had been playing with my new knife that I had just taken from a certain high priest/brother on the street. You see I had been in a bar at the time it was where most criminals went and I threw it at the wall and that idiot just happened to be walking by and the knife almost hit him in the temple." A breath "As you already know, I was the Assassin Lord and he thought I had marked him for death. And well it became kind of a running joke for me, but a death threat to him." Jonas took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well it was kind of funny the way he squeaked, he is usually the most dangerous of the group. And he doesn't squeak." Jou said joking the last sentence as if it was a second thought.

"Well we should be going, we are going to be riding in my new mercedes convertible, 'kay" Jou said finishing up packing.

" ?"

"Yep, time to put these new powers to work" Jou said laughing

"Okay, then can I transport the **Blender of Doom** to the school when we get there" Jonas asked trying to be cute, but cute doesn't work on psycho killers and it turned out looking creepy.

"uh……sure" Jou said grimacing at his ill minded decision.

And a loud YAY was heard as they left the building for the magic school bus (A/N: Ms. Frizzle hehehe)

§ § §

ME: Well that was the chapter, that that one review asked for thanks for the reviews though, even though they where few and far between.

Y.Bakura: So tell me what you thought of the story and about the part where Jonas almost **KILLED** my only friend in Egypt.

Jonas: Didn't you hear, it was an **ACCIDENT**

** Look a box **


End file.
